world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
060814-Beau-Maenam
chessAficionado CA began pestering aestheticChitin AC at 22:31 -- 10:31 CA: Hello Maenam... 10:32 AC: hey Beau !!! 10:32 AC: whatts up ?? 10:32 CA: Well,it's hard to explain... 10:32 AC: ?? 10:33 CA: If I try to say anything about it... 10:33 CA: weird stuff happens... 10:33 CA: like if I were to tell you about the 897D&(EF... 10:33 AC: uhhhhh 10:33 AC: like 10:33 AC: how doo yu 10:33 AC: pronouncce that ??? 10:34 CA: Anything I say about my current situation is glitched up... 10:34 AC: =:O 10:34 CA: it's bull and that's about all I can say... 10:35 AC: lol sounnds pretty bullshark to mee !! 10:35 AC: is there liike 10:35 AC: anythinqq I can doo to hellp ?? 10:36 CA: Sure, what have you been doing lately? I need a distraction from what's going on here... 10:36 AC: well liike uhhh 10:36 AC: wee just qott back fromm my lannd 10:37 AC: it fellt like were therre for liike 10:37 AC: months 10:37 CA: Yea, it feels like that here too... 10:37 AC: wee like 10:37 AC: killed the featherry dude that wass causinq probblems and uhhh 10:38 AC: Scarlet and Rilly madde like a ton of babbys 10:38 CA: uuhh... 10:38 CA: Do you mean... literally?... 10:38 AC: um... 10:38 AC: I 10:39 AC: quess so ??? 10:39 AC: theyy used a bunch of compputery stuff to do itt 10:39 CA: Computers?... 10:40 AC: yeahh uhhh 10:40 AC: itt was in somme room herre on the astrolab 10:40 AC: uhhh I thinnk Scarlet calledd it 10:40 AC: echo bioloqqy? 10:41 CA: echo biology... 10:41 AC: yeah 10:41 AC: wee like 10:42 AC: made a buunch of wiqqlers and babbys witth these weirrd sciency machinnes 10:42 AC: and like 10:42 AC: sent them back in time? 10:42 AC: also in another dimensionn I thinnk 10:42 AC: I dunnoo it wass all reaaaaallllyyyy weird =:\ 10:43 CA: I'll ask Kate and Rilset about it... 10:43 AC: lol yeahh thats probbably a totes betterr idea 10:43 AC: butt Im qladd to be back =:D 10:43 AC: howw iss everyfin withh yu ?? 10:43 AC: uhhh 10:43 AC: I meann 10:44 AC: asside from the qlitchythinq 10:44 CA: Ok, I'll see what I can tell you without censors... 10:44 CA: We finally went to the queen bee... 10:44 CA: turns out either Kelly or the Queen or maybe both are liars... 10:45 AC: =:O 10:45 AC: scandal !! 10:46 CA: And now we're on our way through the d89yB*FEY to find *E^F so we can get the magic (@(*R& to judge everyone... 10:47 AC: =:\ 10:47 AC: the qlittchy thinqy happened aqain 10:47 CA: *the longest sigh*... 10:48 CA: apologies... 10:48 CA: I heard something about fighting your denezin, how was that?... 10:49 AC: reeeeeeelly touqht 10:49 AC: he was liike 10:49 AC: prettendinq to bee the kinq annd also a troll ??? 10:49 AC: annd then he tuurned out to bee a featheryduude 10:50 CA: uh huh... 10:50 AC: annd we fouuqht him becauuse Kate like 10:50 AC: eqqnapped his eqq ?? 10:50 AC: and then Mister Postman shoowwed up and like 10:50 AC: squiished him I thinnk 10:50 AC: totes cray cray 10:51 CA: wow... 10:53 AC: oh hey uhh 10:53 AC: howw is Rysporbro dooinq 10:53 CA: He seems well... 10:53 AC: iss he still uh 10:54 CA: cursed?... 10:54 CA: no... 10:54 AC: pheeeewwwww 10:54 AC: all of the phewwww 10:54 AC: all of itt 10:54 CA: In fact, the sea witch's forces are retreating I think... 10:55 AC: wow !! 10:55 AC: conqrats ! 10:56 CA: Oh, don't congratulate me... 10:56 CA: I'm not even on his team... 10:56 AC: oh duhh 10:56 AC: I still like 10:56 AC: toootes qet confuseed by the teaamy stuff 10:56 AC: oh thatt reminds me 10:57 CA: hm?... 10:57 AC: Scarlet fixxed thinnqs whenn we came bacck 10:57 CA: ?... 10:57 AC: I thiink weere 10:57 AC: just qonna be like 10:57 AC: two teeams 10:57 CA: Oh, that's good... 10:57 CA: our forcs are spread too thin... 10:58 CA: *forces... 10:58 CA: You only have 3 people on your team right?... 10:58 AC: yeahhh 10:58 AC: after uh... 10:58 AC: Balish wennt missinq... 10:58 AC: =:( 10:58 CA: Oh my, he did?... 10:58 CA: So has Null... 10:58 AC: =<:( 10:59 CA: I'm sorry Maenam... 10:59 CA: I know you were close to him... 10:59 AC: no no no Im shore hes fin 10:59 AC: perfectly fin 11:02 CA: I see... 11:02 CA: Yes, I'm sure you'll see him again... 11:02 AC: yeah 11:02 AC: I will totes sea him aqainn 11:03 AC: hes probbably just 11:03 AC: clownfishinq aroundd on mee 11:03 AC: ha 11:03 AC: haha 11:03 AC: =:) 11:03 CA: Maenam... 11:05 CA: I wouldn't assume that... 11:06 AC: =:( 11:06 CA: I mean, he may be alive but... 11:07 CA: I doubt he disappeared because he's joking around, y'know?... 11:08 AC: no 11:08 AC: no no 11:08 AC: Im shore hes just beeinq a basshole like 11:08 AC: like usual 11:09 AC: thats qotta be it 11:09 AC: yeah 11:09 CA: Maenam, this isn't healthy... 11:10 AC: waters not healthy hes fin and Im fin and therres supes nofin more too seaspray aboutt it 11:12 CA: Please listen to me... 11:12 CA: I know you were close to him but... 11:14 AC: NO HES FIN BEAU SEARIOUSLY I KNOW IT I 11:14 AC: I 11:14 AC: I have to qo 11:14 CA: Maenam... 11:14 CA: This is EXACTLY how Ryspor acted... 11:14 AC: I saidd i havetoqo bye -- aestheticChitin AC ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:14 --